You Keep Me From Being Bored
by MagentaCarther
Summary: Ophelia Bennett, a young lively medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise, has become increasingly intrigued by captive John Harrison and visits him in secret over the course of four nights. During their secret visits, they start to become infatuated with each other as they discover more and more about each other and piece together their dark pasts.


_**Hello My Lovelies… So this is my first ever Star Trek fanfic and after seeing Into Darkness THREE TIMES in the theaters, I just had to write one (Benedict Cumberbatch= SEXY EVIL OVERLOAD!) Anyways, just warning you all right now, I'm not a huge Trekkie nerd so I really don't know any of the fancy Star Trek vocabulary terms for everything other than the ones I've looked up, so just be aware of that! Also, this story will defiantly contain spoilers for the Into Darkness film and this particular story takes place right after Harrison is taken prisoner after wiping out the Klingons (BEFORE he reveals his true identity to Kirk and Spock) and there will be smut and talk of sexual and physical abuse in later chapters so just be aware of that! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy my story and please don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow! **_

John Harrison's icy blue eyes gazed through the thick glass of his cell to a young woman, probably in her early 20's, holding a medical bag and punching in the numbers 32-24-34 into the security panel guarding his confinement unit. A few clicks and whirs went by as the hidden door to the cell opened and the young woman stepped in and set the bag down; the door immediately shut behind her with a loud noise that echoed throughout the glass chamber.

The woman in question was a very attractive, slender girl with just the right amount of curves and was slightly shorter than Harrison himself. She had a pretty, heart shaped face, with freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks, beautiful bright green eyes, a friendly smile, and long, silky chocolate colored hair that was braided loosely and slung over her right shoulder. A flowing white lab coat was worn over her nicely fitting blue Starfleet skirt and black knee high boots.

"Good afternoon, John Harrison. My name is-…."

"Ophelia Bennett, medical officer currently working in the Enterprise's Medical Bay," The baritone voice spoke nonchalantly, as if he had known the young officer for years.

"Yes. Sorry, how did you k-…," the superhuman nodded his head with a smirk towards the medical officers lab coat, where sure enough, her name was sewn into the breast pocket, "O-Oh, of course! I always forget that's there!" Ophelia felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment, "Anyways, Dr. McCoy sent me here to check your vitals. We won't be needing another blood sample for a while but he wants to see how you're holding up. If you don't mind, I will need you to remove shirt so I can check for your heartbeat and lungs."

"As you wish," Harrison said, gracefully standing from his bed and removing his black star fleet shirt in one swift motion revealing his pale, perfectly muscled torso. The captive's eyes followed the medical officer intriguingly as she bent down to open the medical bag set by her feet and pulled out a stethoscope. Ophelia made her way slowly to the superhuman, careful not to do anything to anger him, seeing as how he could snap her neck at any moment without a second thought. She placed the ear tips in her ears and gently pressed the stethoscopes chest piece over Harrison's heart.

"Deep breath," Ophelia ordered softly. The superhuman did as he was told without question and inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, his cold, pale eyes never leaving the medical officers lovely face as she trailed the stethoscope from his bare chest to his back.

"Alright," Ophelia said as she took the stethoscope out of her ears and put it back in the medical bag, "You're heartbeat is about 3 times as fast as it's supposed to be, but we expected that due to your genetically engendered body and your lungs sound fine. I'm just going to check for you radial and carotid pulse and you'll be done."

Harrison's brow furrowed as the medical officer rolled the sleeves up on her lab coat, revealing multiple scars and bruises decorating her arms… _Injuries are a result of domestic and possibly sexual abuse caused by old boyfriend, whom she just recently broke up with. Not one, but many beatings over time. Some are old scars from the more viscous attacks, and there are some bruises that look somewhat newer than the rest. Boyfriend used blunt objects but preferred his fist, judging by the very distinctive and repetitive bruising formation. Boyfriend must have been a complete moron because he choose to beat her in the most visible and obvious area of her body, an area that couldn't be easily concealed for long without arising suspicion. _John Harrison held out his arm as Ophelia gently gripped his wrist and placed two fingers over the major veins, feeling for a pulse. Once a minute had passed, she moved her two fingers to the captive's perfectly pale neck. Ophelia was so close to Harrison that she could feel his warm, sweet breath against her as she felt his neck for a pulse, which she found immediately, pulsing rather quickly. The medical officer's eyes met Harrison's again, but his time they were dilated and completely submerged in hers. It took a few seconds of silence between the two for Ophelia to realize that she was staring, completely enamored with the beautiful, ever changing color of the captives eyes; blue, green, grey, brown, and even speckles of gold decorated his cold, unforgiving eyes. "Uh um," Ophelia stuttered as she pulled away from the superhuman, trying to gather her composure again, "thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Harrison. I have to report these vitals to Dr. McCoy." The medical officer straightened out her dress and turned with swish of her lab coat as she walked towards the door.

"John...," the captive's resonating voice echoed as he watched the young woman, "Please... Call me John."

This sudden exchange from the superhuman surprised Ophelia and stopped her in her tracks, "Alright... John."

"Quite a collection if scars you have... Tell me, Miss Robinson, how long have you been trying to hide these injuries that were clearly administered by your recently broken up boyfriend?"

Ophelia felt her heart stop, "how did you know that?"

"I didn't know, I noticed," John said nonchalantly.

The medical officer took a deep breath before Turing her heel and walking back towards Harrison, panic flooding her face and voice, "Listen, I can't talk about this right now, I'm really not even supposed to be talking to you..."

"Tell me," Harrison's voice commanded softly.

"I-I can't... Not now!"

"Come back in four days and tell me then."

"Why are you so eager to know?"

"Because you seem interesting, and I would like to learn more about you."

Ophelia wasn't sure if she should have felt flattered or terrified that this killing psychopath wanted her to visit him again and get to know her.

"Fine," the medical officer said hesitantly, "I'll visit you."

"Thank you," John whispered as a coy smile spread across his face.

Ophelia nodded her head as a goodbye and turned to walk out of the high tech cell, closing and locking the hidden door behind her.


End file.
